The Return
by Icecreammeow
Summary: A cat trying to conquer all 4clans! Which cat will come to save them!  *PLEASE R&R AND GIVE ME ADVISE!*
1. Prologue

Rain was falling on the lake, water rippling. The indigo sky was just beginning to darken. Some ferns moved, and a slender she-cat came in.

"What is it, Bluestar?" mewed the cat, looking up at the sky. Soon a cat appeared through the clouds.

"I came to tell you, that this cat in particular needs your help. I see betrayal and guilt in him." The blue-gray she-cat mewed gently.

"How am I supposed to help a betrayer? Bluestar, are you questioning my loyalty?"

"No, Moonheart. You had served your clan well as a medicine cat and you are loyal. But I want you to help this cat-encourage him. You are not betraying your clan, I promise."

"Bluestar, I'm no traitor!"

"Moonheart, StarClan needs this cat!"

"StarClan?"

"Yes, StarClan."

"…" Moonheart was silent.

"_There will be great danger coming, and a cat with white pelt would save all four clans._" And the blue-gray formal leader faded away.

Then the clouds formed a shape of a cat. Moonheart was sure she knew this cat, but she couldn't think who it was. Then a thought popped in her head. It was _Thornwhisker._


	2. Chapter 1

Moonheart woke by the sound of the rain making sound on the ferns. _Thornwhisker…_ Thornwhisker was a cat she almost loved. She trusted him a lot, and many cats in all four clans trusted him. He was a strong and brave tom with bright blue eyes. His mate, Ripplestream, was her sister. _Oh, no! Ripplestream! Is she in danger?_ Moonheart shook her head in the thought of her sister. _No, it's not Thornwhisker. Even if it was him, Ripplestream is safe for now. _The two cats have been in a fight recently, and they seemed very annoyed by each other.

"Moonheart, Raindrop has caught greencough. Do you want me to go fetch catmint?" Her apprentice, Cherrypaw asked.

"Yes, please. Oh, and Cherrypaw, will you look out for horsetail too? Sunstream has an infected wound."

The pretty orange tabby replied. "Sure." The apprentice bounded off, and she saw Thornwhisker padding into the warriors den. She scented stiffness in the cat. She called, "Thornwhisker! Come over here. I think you need goldenrods!"

"Ok, just a moment." The tom walked toward his apprentice, Whitepaw. He murmured something into his ears and walked away. She saw Whitepaw's ear twitch.

"What got you so stiff?"

"I fell into the lake yesterday. I caught a cough, but Cherrypaw gave me tansy and I recovered. I think this stiffness came from the fall."

"I see. But Cherrypaw never mentioned it to me. Here, the poultice is done."

"Thanks."

"Keep good care of yourself. You shouldn't go on patrols until you have recovered completely."

"Ok."

The warrior walked away. Moonheart watched him head into the den for a good sleep. _Good. _She told herself. _He would recover sooner if he gets good rests. _

The hunting patrol has returned and the fresh-kill pile was full. Two kits from the nursery came bouncing to the pile.

"Look! This vole looks fat and tasty!"

"I'm going to catch voles like that when I become an apprentice!"

"Yeah, right. You make too much noise when you move. The prey would run away before you say mouse."

"I can learn, you mouse-brain!" Then the two kits carried the vole into the nursery. Moonheart padded over to her leader's den.

"Come in." her leader mewed from inside.

"Firestar, can you send some warriors to find herbs? We are running out of herbs, only enough of each kind to treat only one cat. Tansy has already ran out."

"Ok. You can collect warriors by your choice. But make sure you bring Darkwhisker with you. He is a good finder of all creatures."

"Sure." Moonheart raced over to her sister.

"Ripplestream! Can you bring some warriors and find herbs for me?"

"Ok, what do you need?"

"I need poppy seeds, honey, borage leaves, juniper berries, and poison ivy. Just those for now. And if you can find marigold, that would be awesome."

"So much! How am I supposed to memorize all of them?" Her sister joked. Knowing that her sister had a great skill of memorizing, she concluded that her sister was just tired.

"We have run out of most of them after the battle with WindClan. And there was the daylight Gathering incident that used up the herbs too."

"Ok, fine. Where's Cherrypaw?"

"She's off looking for catmint."

"Oh. Ok, I'll see you later!" The she-cat trotted off to find warriors to help her. Moonheart caught a glimpse of Thornwhisker, staring at Ripplestream. She shook her head and headed in the nursery to check that Soottail was fine. She has caught cough just a few weeks ago.

"Soottail, it's me. I have come to check up with your health."

"I'm fine."

"You look really tired. I can hold onto your kits for a while. Do you want me to?"

"That would be nice. I want a good night's sleep."

"Ok, you don't mind me bringing these kits in my den right?"

"I'm fine with that."

"I'll fetch you some borage leaves when Ripplestream returns from her herbs expedition." But the white queen's eyes were already closed.

"Creamkit, Goldkit, Beigekit!" She called out. Three small blobs of white and beige came running to her. "What were you kits doing out there? Your mother is tired. Come on, let's go to my den. We'll have some fun there."

Though Moonheart could never know the feeling of love, the feeling of having kits, the feeling of her kits running around in the nursery, she knew kits well enough to keep them on the ground. She called Creamkit, the one who looked most interested in medicine cat business. "Creamkit, I want you to help me sort out nettle leaves."

The kit's face brightened. "Sure!" Then Moonheart looked at Beigekit, the naughtiest one. His face was unreadable, but she was guessing he would only cause trouble if she doesn't keep the cat busy.

"Beigekit, I want you to help the apprentices find good places for fresh moss. You know where fresh mosses grow, don't you? I remember you going around in the ThunderClan territory looking for trouble, and you had a fresh scent of moss on your pelt. And when you're done with it, you may help the apprentices with ticks in the elder's pelt.

"Yuck! Why do I have the most disgusting job? It's unfair!"

"Beigekit, I'm giving you an apprentice's job. That means I trust you. I'm sure you would become a fine apprentice."

Beigekit looked happier. He smiled at her, and mewed, "Ok. I'll come and help Creamkit when I'm done with my work."

Moonheart looked at Goldkit, the slowest one. Goldkit was born earlier than the other two and stronger ever since he was born. She knew Goldkit would be a fine warrior if he tried, but his laziness slowed him. She was going to change this kit into a jumpier one.

"Goldkit, I want you to follow Ripplestream's patrol and find as many herbs you can collect for me. The warriors and apprentices won't wait for you till you catch up with them, so I want you to move fast, keeping pace with them so you don't get lost."

"I can go out of camp?"

"Yes, you are healthier than most kits and you are bigger, too. But you must keep up with the warriors, or I will tell Firestar about delaying your apprenticeship." The gold-pelted kit's apprenticeship was already delayed, and he was going to be an apprentice tomorrow. She knew this kit was dying to become one.

"Ok, I could be sure I will keep up with them. And plus, I'm eight moons old now!"Moonheart knew this kit was right. Goldkit was older than Creamkit and Beigekit. His littermate, Moonkit, died so he was alone for a few moons. He was lonely ever since that and his slowness kept him in more. After Moonheart assigned these kits their jobs, she looked for nettle leaves for Creamkit and borage leaves for Soottail. There was just enough of borage leaves for Soottail.

When night has fallen, her herbs were restocked. Moonheart was tired. She wanted to sleep, but she couldn't. Her mind was whirling around by the thought of her endangered sister. Then she saw a flicker of movement outside of the den. She noticed a strong and muscular tom going out of camp alone. _Is that…Thornwhisker?_


	3. Chapter 2

Ripplestream woke by the sound of raindrops hitting the ferns. Rain has fallen again today, and this was the second time she woke up by it. She got up, careful not to wake her brother up. Hazelfall, her brother, had enough yesterday. ShadowClan invaded deeper into our territory and he fought harder than any other warrior, to gain his loyalty back ever since his trip to RiverClan a few moons ago.

When Ripplestream stepped out of the warriors' den, she saw her sister moving hurriedly across the clearing. Moonheart was a medicine cat, and she had a lot of work to finish-especially after the fight yesterday at midnight. Ripplestream decided to go hunting for the clan.

Brook was guarding the entrance."Are you on dawn patrol? They haven't left yet." The brown tabby she-cat mewed.

"No, I just felt like hunting."

"You may join the hunting patrol later. Do you want to?" A new voice mewed, and Ripplestream quickly recognized Graystripe's voice.

"It's fine. I want to have some time alone." Knowing that her ex-mate, Thornwhisker was leading it, she replied quickly.

"Ok, but return as soon as you can if you want to watch Creamkit, Beigekit, and Goldkit's naming ceremony. Firestar said it would be at sunrise, not sunhigh."

"Sure." Without looking back, Ripplestream headed out of camp. When she was out, she opened her mouth to taste the air. She scented a vole, ThunderClan cats, and…a kit! She took a bigger breathe this time, trying to find which direction the kit went.

Ripplestream's heart raced. The kit's scent headed straight to the ShadowClan border! If the kit got in trouble, she was sure the ShadowClan warriors won't let go of her easily. She scented Creamkit, and soon she saw her paw prints. Luckily, she scented no ShadowClan warriors. The scent was there, but it was stale. _Soon the patrol will arrive. I must hurry!_


	4. Chapter 3

Moonheart was exhausted from her trip to go spy Thornwhisker. But she carried on with her work.. ShadowClan invaded yesterday when Moonheart and Thornwhisker weren't there; she had a lot of work to do. Fortunately, the clan wasn't hurt much. And Thornwhisker seemed that he went out to have a peaceful night alone. Then she remembered, Jayfeather, her mentor, had said something confusing. _Don't go suspecting an innocent cat. You have another cat to look after. _Did this mean that it wasn't Thornwhisker that she was supposed to help?

"Moonheart! I called you five times already!" Cherrypaw called.

"Sorry. I didn't notice. What's the matter?"

"I wanted to ask you if I can have a day off. I want to go hunting with my brother and sleep with my father since he was sick a little while ago." The gray apprentice asked desperately.

"Ok, sure. But make sure you keep an eye on herbs as you hunt with Frostclaw. We need as much as we can." Frostclaw was Charrypaw's brother, who already received his warrior name.

Cherrypaw smiled. "Thanks, Moonheart. You remind me of Jayfeather." _No, Cherrypaw. Jayfeather was a medicine cat that was way better than me. But thanks anyways. _Though the apprentice never really knew her mentor, Jayfeather visited Cherrypaw in her dreams. When Cherrypaw was still a kit, she was very weak. She stayed in the medicine cat's den every leaf-bare. Jayfeather always looked after her.

"Oh, by the way Moonheart, I'll get you my first catch. If I catch one, that is." Cherrypaw added. Moonheart gave her a nod of gratitude. She remembered the time when Moonheart, Ripplestream, and Hazelfall went hunting together. They were Moonpaw, Ripplepaw, and Hazelpaw then. _Oh, Honeykit! I miss you so much! I'm sure you would have made a fine warrior like Ripplestream._ Honeykit, her sister, was with StarClan. She died of greencough before she got apprenticed. Moonheart always thought she had special relationships with Honeykit. They shared every secret-even about Honeykit once falling in love with Berrynose.

Moonheart went to talk to her own brother. Unfortunately, Hazelfall was fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him, so she went to find Ripplestream.

"What's up with this gloomy face, Ripplestream?" She joked. She knew this cat-always jumpy and excited. Never this quiet. A sudden pulse of concern came up her throat.

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Hi, Moonheart." Ripplestream stammered awkwardly. Moonheart wasn't sure she was telling her everything. She knew this cat too well. _What's bothering her this much? _

"Ripplestream, do you want to come play with the kits for a while? They're nosy and I'll be glad to have company. Mewed Moonheart, trying to change the topic.

But hate showed in her sister's eyes. Moonheart stammered. She wasn't sure this was the cat she used to know. "Ok, never mind to that. Ripplestream…um….Do you want to go on a walk with me then?" Ripplestream didn't say anything, but she gave her an approving nod. Moonheart went to tell Soottail that she can't come help with her kits.

Once the two she-cats were out of the camp, Moonheart mewed. "Ripplestream, I know something is bothering you. Can you tell me what it is? I'm your sister. I'll keep quiet."

"I guess I can't lie to my siblings. Hazelfall said the exact same thing too."

"Ripplestream, all four clan cats could have noticed something's wrong with that face! You don't seem like the jumpy Ripplestream anymore, either."

"Okok… Moonheart…" Ripplestream sighed. Then she began again. "Moonheart, I don't know what to do!" Ripplestream looked down at her paws. She seemed very depressed full with guilt. "Moonheart…It's…It's just that….That Rabbitclaw and I'm in love!" Ripplestream confessed.

"But Rabbitclaw is in WindClan! Are you crazy?"

"But we are in _love_!" She sighed again. "I guess you'd never know the feeling of love…"

"Ripplestream, I have once loved a cat too. A cat from different clan. We were in love, both of us. I know what it feels like to love a forbidden one."

"Moonheart… Rabbitclaw asked me about having kits. He wants to have kits. What should I do? Abandon him just like that? I thought I was a loyal cat. But I wasn't! I can feel my heart saying, go ahead!"

"But… What about Thornwhisker?"

"I may have loved him in the past, but not anymore. Plus, he seems to hate me."

"No, he still loves you. He _can't _stop thinking about you. I caught him staring with affection at you several times already. And, he is your mate!"

"So? Daisy has two mates too! And I don't call him mate anymore. He's no more than mouse-dung!" _Is this the cat I'm supposed to help? But Ripplestream is a gray cat! _Then Moonheart heard a voice. _"Moonheart, I knew you would find the right cat." _

"Did you hear that?" Moonheart asked.

"Hear what? Hear you? Yes, I can hear you."_So this is the cat._ She told herself.

"Ripplestream, if you truly love Rabbitclaw, then go ahead. I'll help you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, when do you need me?"

"Two nights after tonight. At Moonpool."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow at sunhigh."

"Ok. Now let's head back." The two cats headed back to camp. _Oh, Bluestar! Am I doing the right thing?_


	5. Chapter 4

That night Ripplestream couldn't sleep. So many things were happening to her. First her forbidden love with Rabbitclaw, then Creamkit being captured in a fox trap, and then Rabbitclaw asking her about kits, ShadowClan invading, Moonheart being awkward about helping her. It was obvious she wouldn't be able to close her eyes. She decided to go check on Creamkit.

As she headed to the medicine cat's den, she scented a strong scent of blood. _Blood! _Ripplestream raced toward the den, heart pounding. To her relief, everyone was fine. Moonheart and Creamkit were sleeping, but Cherrypaw was awake. She was staring at Creamkit.

"What's with this smell?"

"I caught a mouse that was squirming in the den. It was bigger than usual mouse, so I decided to add it to the pile instead. I think the blood scent comes from there. Hi, Ripplestream."

"Hi. I came to check up on Creamkit." Ripplestream saw the kit's flank move up and down. "But I think she's fine. I won't disturb you. I'll go."

"Ripplestream, can you take care of Creamkit? I want to sleep, but I'm too scared that my first patient will die. Moonheart assigned Creamkit as my first, own, patient." Cherrypaw confessed. Thinking fast, Ripplestream nodded.

"You have some rest. She'll be fine with me."

"Thanks." Cherrypaw dipped her head and went deeper into the den. Ripplestream watched her go, and stared at the kit. _Will I have kits like this? What color? Gray? White? _Thinking of Rabbitclaw, she smiled. The white warrior was so handsome to her.

She shook her head and tried to put her thoughts to the kit. Suddenly she felt sorry for the kit. Creamkit's brothers were already apprenticed, on the day her accident happened. Gold_paw _and Beige_paw _slept at the apprentices' den, while Cream_kit _had to stay in the medicine cat's den, her "kit" suffix following her everywhere.

Then Ripplestream had a great thought in her head. _Hey! I can mentor Creamkit! That'd be great! I already feel so close to her! _Ripplestream was happy about that thought, but not for long. _No, I'm leaving the clan… Besides, many warriors would want Creamkit as their apprentice. I already know Lionblaze, Rainbowwhisker, Graystripe, Brook, and Sunmist wants to mentor her. She is a nice cat. _

Sunrise came and she saw Darkwhisker and Beigepaw going out for training. Soon she saw Cinderheart and Goldpaw going, too. She was glad Creamkit wasn't awake yet. Then two warriors caught her eyes. Honeymist, the yellow she-cat she were very close friends with, and Nighttail, the black tom with rare purple eyes. They were mates, and Nighttail was sleeping soundly beside Honeymist, his head on her shoulder. Honeymist was sleeping, too. Just inside the warrior's den. Thoughts of Rabbitclaw tensed her.

Ripplestream decided to go give her friends one last "good morning." She at least wanted to say bye. Careful not to wake Creamkit up, she went to find Hazelfall. "Good morning, Hazelfall. I'm on the hunting patrol today. I need to leave sooner or later. I just felt like saying hi."

"Oh, hi. You weren't in the warrior's den. Where'd you go?"

"In the medicine cat's den. Taking care of Creamkit."

"Is she well?" Her brother asked questioningly. Why was this cat so interested in Creamkit?

"She's healing well. Why?"

"It's a secret, but I want to mentor her. She looks cheerful for everything she'll do." Ripplestream let out a _mrrow _of laughter.

"Ok, I got to go. I want to say hi to everyone today. Bye!"

"Bye!" Ripplestream spent the rest of her time saying hi and bye. She greeted her best friend, Dawnfire and her kits, Flamekit, Lionkit, and Foxkit, and her mate, Thornfire. Then she went to meet Voletail and Mousetail, the twins. By the time the hunting patrol was waiting for her to leave, she greeted almost every cat-even the elders, kits, and her leader. And to Thornwhisker, too. He seemed happy about Ripplestream talking to him again.

Greenkit came running to her. "Ripplestream! Look, I made a moss ball for you!" Greenkit have been her brother's kits, just born a moon ago. Greenkit always liked her, always asking if she could be her mentor.

"Come back, Greenkit! Or you'll have your warrior name as Greencough!" Moonheart called from her den.

"But I already recovered from the stupid greencough!"

"You did, but you're still weak."

"Greenkit, go to Moonheart. I'll give your present to Ripplestream later." Greenkit's mother, Squirrelpelt called. Obediently Greenkit padded back to Moonheart's den.

"Ok, Cherrypaw. We need to cure Rainstorm's fever. What do we use to treat fevers?" She heard her sister say from her den.

A moment later she heard Cherrypaw mew, "feverfew!"

"Let's go." Bramblestorm mewed. Ripplestream walked beside Bluecloud.

"It's kind of chilly today." He mewed.

"Yeah, it's still half leaf-bare. My fur is bristling." By sunhigh she caught a vole, two squirrels, and a mouse.

"I guess I can't deny you're one of the best hunters in the clan." Leafheart mewed.

"Though you had kittypet parents." Bluecloud joked. But Ripplestream wasn't angry about the tease. She was glad her clanmates actually seemed to like her. And it was true. Hazelfall, Moonheart, and Ripplestream came to the clan as very young kits, with their kittypet parents. Both of their parents died of saving the clan, so Firestar decided to keep them. Now they were fine warriors.

She put her catch in front of Leafheart's paws. "I'm going to go catch another squirrel Newleaf just arrived, and I want to enjoy it. I'll catch up with you guys later. Tell Bramblestorm you may leave first without me."

"Ok. Raindrop! Will you help me carry Ripplestream's catch?" As soon as the patrol left, Ripplestream headed to Moonpool, where she promised to meet Rabbitclaw.

Ripplestream soon saw a blob of white fur. He was on ThunderClan territory. "Rabbitclaw! You should have waited at Moonpool! If the others see you they'll shred you into pieces!" As Ripplestream reached him, she noticed it wasn't Rabbitclaw. It was Snowspots! "Snowspots! What are you doing here?" The ThunderClan warrior stared at her.

"Did you just say, Rabbitclaw?"

"Er…No, Snowspots. I said Ravenclaw." _Thank goodness I'm horrible at pronouncing letter "b". _"You know, the ThunderClan cat. I always get Ravenclaw and Whitefur mixed up." Ravenclaw and Whitefur were siblings, but one was black and another was white.

"Why are you meeting him at Moonpool?"

"Er…It's a secret…But I'll tell you. We were deciding if we should be mates. But we didn't want his mate, Amberpelt to see us."

"Oh, I see." _I'm glad I used to be best friends with her as an apprentice. _

"Please don't tell this to Ravenclaw! I…I was going to say that I don't like him but I don't want to hurt his feelings. So yeah…I told him not to come to Moonpool but I think I forgot I told him that."

"Ok." Then the white warrior walked away.

When Ripplestream arrived Moonpool, Rabbitclaw was already there.

"Sorry! I'm late, ain't I?"

"Sunhigh's still not gone yet. Don't worry." Ripplestream let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Let's go find a place to stay. There's going to be rain at sunset, so it will cover our scent." Rabbitclaw led the way and Ripplestream followed him. Looking back, Ripplestream told herself. _Good bye, ThunderClan. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can. _


	6. Chapter 5

This chapter gets a little cruel, and I don't know how to change the rate…

P.S Hollyleaf is still with the clan

"Hurry, or they'll shred us into pieces!" Moonheart shouted.

"That's nonsense!"Frostclaw snapped.

"But they will!" Cherrypaw mewed.

"Whatever. Let's go, Frostclaw." Bearpelt called.

"Wait, let me fetch Creampaw." Frostclaw mewed. Moonheart and Cherrypaw have been out collecting herbs, with 3 other warriors, when WindClan came invading their territory. The WindClan warriors will totally outnumber the three warriors, so Moonheart and Cherrypaw came to call for help.

When they arrived the WindClan border, blood scent was strong. Darkwhisker was pinning Mudfoot down, Cloudtail was leaping onto Voletooth's back, and Hollyleaf, one of the best fighters, was managing three other warriors. Mossfur leaped onto Cloudtail, ready to sink her teeth into his flank, when Frostclaw scratched her back. Frostclaw, had one of the sharpest and the strongest claws, killed Mossfur. Thornfire was already pinning Creekwhisker down, when more WindClan cats came.

Moonheart looked around if any cats needed her help, and she spotted Dawnflower about to kill Ravenclaw. Moonheart leaped onto the orange she-cat, and bit her sturdy hind leg. She lost balance and fell down. More ThunderClan cats came rushing in, and a few heartbeats later Tornear shouted, "Retreat!"

When all the cats returned back to camp, Moonheart was bust checking every cat. She heard Bluecloud mew. "WindClan backed away, and we gave them some serious injuries. They won't bother us for a while."

"Good job. We don't want the WindClan cats invading again when we're still recovering." Brambleclaw mewed.

"Is any cat hurt?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Snowspots has a bad scratch on her tail and Raindrop dislocated his hind leg. Everyone else is not badly hurt. Just some scratches." Cherrypaw replied.

"Good. Moonheart, come to my den." Firestar called.

"Ok, let me get some herbs for Whitewing first."

A few heartbeats later Moonheart was in her leader's den.

"Moonheart, I want you to go to Moonpool tonight. I want you to try your best to find out where Ripplestream is. She hasn't come back in days, and we need as much warriors as we can. I'm sure Cherrypaw will do fine alone."

"Ok." _Good. I can pick up some herbs on my way for Ripplestream, and she'll need me tonight. _"I'll leave at sunset."


	7. Chapter 6

"Ripplestream! I missed you so much!" Moonheart mewed as soon as she spotted her sister waiting.

"Moonheart! Thank goodness you're here! My belly is getting really big."

"Let me examine." Moonheart drew closer to her sister. "The kits will be out by next full moon. Next half moon when I come here, I'll bring some more herbs. I'll leave them by that tree."

"Ok. By next moon, my kits are coming?"

"Yes"

"Thanks, Moonheart. How's prey running?"

"We had a lot of invading in our territory. But ThunderClan managed to protect our areas well. Firestar says we would need as much warriors as we can. That's why he sent me here to share dreams with StarClan to find you. Ripplestream, I'm so scared! What if he finds out?"

"I…I don't know. I'm really sorry about this."

"It's all right. Where's Rabbitclaw?"

"Follow me."

Dawn came, and Moonheart was walking back to her camp.

"Any sign of Ripplestream?" Moonheart jumped. She was so concentrated on her sister, she didn't even notice she was so near to camp.

"Thornwhisker… No, not even a bit." She mewed. Moonheart dropped her tail on purpose and slowly trotted toward her leader's den.

"Firestar…"

"Come in, Moonheart." He mewed. Then his face grew anxious. "Nothing good, is it?"

"No. I-I didn't see anything, but I heard Ripplestream's purr. I'm sure she's fine."

"I guess we just have to let go of her." Her leader's voice was gentle, but filled with grief. Moonheart's belly churned. "You may go."

Moonheart came back to her den, and found Cherrypaw sleeping beside Dovewing. Suddenly Moonheart was scared. _Dovewing! She might have heard Ripplestream and my talk! _Trembling, the she-cat went inside to check her herbs. _All well stocked. Good. _

Moonheart was in the nursery a few heartbeats later, checking up on Starfall. "Starfall! Are you well?" Moonheart whispered. The queen has caught a cough.

"Yes, I'm fine. Hi, Moonheart." The golden she-cat mewed. Moonheart left her alone and headed back out.

"Moonheart!" A tiny mewling called. Moonheart looked back. A yellow kit was squirming in cold. "I'm shivering!" Daisykit, one of Starfall's first litter, mewed. Moonheart padded toward the kit and rubbed her paws against the kit's flank.

"You'll be fine. Tuck under your litter mate's flank." The kit moved, her hind legs wobbling. The kit was especially small.

"Thanks." The kit mewed. Moonheart smiled.


	8. Chapter 7

"Cherrypaw, it'll be best if you stay here tonight and look after Blazekit."

"I understand, Moonheart. I'll cure him well."

"I trust you. I should be get going. Bye!" Moonheart padded out of camp. She noticed a clump of herbs. She padded up to it and got a little of it. Then she saw another. Another, and another. When Moonheart reached Moonpool, she was late. She buried her savings-borage, poppy seeds, chamomile, ragwort, windflower shoots, and honey just in case, by the tree she promised Ripplestream. "Sorry, I'm late." The other medicine cats were already waiting for her beside the pool.

"Never mind to that. Let's share dreams with StarClan now." Mintpool mewed. The cats slowly went to sleep.

It was dark. "Bluestar? Are you there?" Moonheart mewed.

"We always are." replied a cat.

"Spottedleaf!"

"Greetings, Moonheart."

"Will you tell me if I'm doing the right thing?"

"Yes, dear. You are doing great." It was Leafpool who spoke.

"But Ripplestream is a gray cat!" Moonheart argued.

"Just keep watch, little one." Bluestar mewed. Then the dream was over. The other medicine cats were also awake.

"Let's go." Flamepelt mewed. "I have to report this straight to Blackstar." Moonheart walked with the other medicine cats. When all of them have dispersed, she headed back to Moonpool to meet Ripplestream.

It was Rabbitclaw who greeted her. "Moonheart! You better hurry. I think the kits are coming!"

"So early?" But the white warrior did not reply.

Sure enough, Ripplestream's kits were coming. She was in pain, and her face was pale. "Quick, Rabbitclaw! Go get the herbs!" Then she mewed to Ripplestream. "You'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Four new healthy kits!" Moonheart purred.

"Thanks, Moonheart." Ripplestream replied.

"Is Ripplestream fine, too?" Rabbitclaw asked.

"Of course! I don't know why the kits came so early, but they all look strong and healthy to me. Especially this one." She pointed to a dark gray tom. Rabbitclaw purred. "Did you two decide which of you are bringing the kits home?" The two warriors blinked. "Surely you're not staying like this forever?"

"No, nothing of the kind. We just haven't thought of that yet." Rabbitclaw mewed.

"You better think about it tonight. I'll come back again tomorrow." Moonheart advised.

"We will." Ripplestream promised.


	9. Chapter 8

"Ripplestream will bring the kits home." Rabbitclaw mewed.

"Have you decided the kits' name?"

"Yes. This one, is called Smokekit." Ripplestream pointed to a big, strong-looking dark gray kit. "And this is Icekit." She pointed to a silver-white she-kit. "And that is Cinderkit." Moonheart turned to see a gray tom with green eyes. "And that's Tawnykit." The green eyed, white pelted kit squirmed.

"It's a relief they don't really look like you. The green eyes, all of them from Rabbitclaw, white pelted she-kits, gray toms that is lighter than your pelt." Moonheart commented.

"I didn't notice they were all green eyed." Ripplestream purred.

"Did you wash the WindClan scent off?"

'Yes, I rubbed them off yesterday. They smell like half ThunderClan now."

"I'll bring the kits to camp tonight. I'll say that I found them by the abandoned twoleg place, and after two nights you come home. Say that you got caught by a twoleg."

"Ok. Great idea." Ripplestream mewed.

Moonheart turned to Rabbitclaw. "What about you? What's your excuse?"

"I'm going to stay as a loner. So don't worry." Rabbitclaw replied.

"Ok, I better go."

When Moonheart arrived camp she went straight to Firestar's den.

"Firestar, it's me."

"Come in."

"I found these four kits by the abandoned twoleg place. They seemed to have been there for a while. They have a little bit of a ThunderClan scent." Moonheart's belly churned. "I brought them here because I thought it would be always nice to have more kits. They look very strong." Moonheart continued. "I went to Moonpool, actually. To dream with StarClan. But I didn't find anything out. Then I remembered we were running out of catmint. So I went to the twoleg nest. I found these kits there."

"Moonheart. Are you sure they are not kittypets?"

"No, I don't think so. They're too young to remember anything anyways. I think it was a loner's kits. It wouldn't hurt the clan."

"Then I accept them as ThunderClan kits." Firestar finally agreed.

"May I name them? I found them, and I'd never have the chance to name a kit."

"Very well. I know you are having hard time trying to not think about Ripplestream. I hope these kits will stop you from grieving. Please yourself."


	10. Chapter 9

Moonheart woke by the murmurs outside the den. Cherrypaw came running to her. "Moonheart! R-Ripplestream is back!" Moonheart jumped. It have been three nights after Smokekit, Icekit, Cinderkit, and Tawnykit came to ThunderClan and Moonheart was becoming more and more worried. They promised two nights, not three.

Moonheart hurried out. "Ripplestream! I missed you so much! Where'd you go?" She mewed with half lie and half truth.

"Moonheart! I missed you too!"

"Is that you, Ripplestream?" Firestar emerged in.

"Yes, Firestar. It's me."

Moonheart rested her tail on her sister's shoulder. With an excited mew, she meowed, "Ripplestream came back!"

"Congratulations, Moonheart." Lionblaze mewed.

"Where'd you go?" Firestar asked.

"I'll explain everything. May we talk somewhere quiet?" Ripplestream asked.

"Sure. Come to my den." Firestar replied.

"I went out hunting squirrels alone. Did Bramblestorm tell you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I spotted a squirrel and I was stalking it. Clumsy me stepped on the wrong spot and I fell into the stream near WindClan border. I tried to get back on the land, but the water was too high for me. I thought I knew my territory well, so I swam with the current until the water got shallow. I got on land, but I was lost. I didn't know where I was. Trees were everywhere. I just kept walking when I came really close to a monster. Twolegs caught me and I was trapped in a monster." Ripplestream meowed.

"How did you escape?"

"My parents. My parents saved me. They opened my cage by prying it. Jake, your brother, and Lily, your brother's wife, saved me." Ripplestream's eyes were filled with sorrow as she thought about her parents. They threw Ripplestream, Hazelfall, and Moonheart in the woods, and they left them. Then they met Firestar. The moment she saw him she knew. That Jake, her father, was Firestar's brother. But she didn't tell. She was scared her siblings and she would be thrown out again. Though not anymore. Ripplestream saw love and sorrow in her parents' eyes. She was proud.

"Y-You are my niece. I've always thought Hazelfall looked a lot like me." Firestar's voice was filled with sadness and sorrow. He was trembling, too. Ripplestream was worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Er… N-nothing. You may go."


End file.
